kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuumei Clan
Clan Overall Description and History Please give a description of your clan's history here. Clan Traits Cosmetic *'White hair'. The Yuumei Clan mainly has white hair as their natural trait, however, it is very much possible that some of them have different colored hair. The most common hair that isn't white, is black hair. In the event that a Yuumei is born from parents of two different clans, one being Yuumei and a different clan, it's possible for one to have different colored hair. *'Keigan (Third eye). '''The Keigan is the Yuumei's special trait ONLY known to be held by those of Yuumei blood. The Keigan is their kekkei genkai, and most of the time, when not engaged in battle or training, it is closed and resembles a light scar or seal on their forehead. Above: Closed Keigan(Left) Open Keigan (right) Personality traits *'Patient. Since their very beginning, as a gennin and even before that, Yuumei are taught patience. It is one of the prime aspects in being a Yuumei. Meditation is one of the prime things tought to a Yuumei even before they are first able to start fighting. It's deemed highly important to be patient and concentrate due to how much it helps your control of the eye. *'''Observent. Along with meditation, observation and tactics are the main way Yuumei fight. There are some exceptions of those who use brute force, but for the most part, it's about observing your surroundings, your opponents movements, and how you can bypass their defence. Strengths *'Barrier - Above Average. '''Yuumei generally excel at barrier techniques and are famously known for their capability with barriers, revered for it even. They are known to be as advanced in barrier techniques as Uzumaki are with sealing. Barrier techniques make up a huge portion of the average Yuumei's arsenal. *'Ninjutsu- Superior.' While a lot of techniques by Yuumei are barrier techniques, they are also very well acquainted with Ninjutsu itself. Due to their mediation and other aspects in their general training, they have a very high chakra control, and this goes deeply rooted to their ninjutsu ability. Weaknesses *'Taijutsu - Below average.' Yuumei are generally not too skilled with Taijutsu. They are tought to fight with a weopon in hand or ninjutsu and mostly keep distance from their opponents. *'Genjutsu - Inferior. '''When the Yuumei Clan first began, they were secluded from the outside world. Their appearence was only made prevalent during the first era's clan wars. Due to that, a lot of shinobi traditions, skills, abilities, and other things were not known by them as they were to the rest of the world. After being introduced to the shinobi world, and becoming part of it, they began to become a lot more like the others, leaning the basic shinobi skills and whatnot. However, Genjutsu was never something they thought essential to learn and it was not tought. Abilities Kekkei Genkai or not - all clan abilities will be listed here. This includes Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and onwards. For each ability your clan has, you must have very VERY good reasons for them and . Kekkei Genkai: *What is it, what does it do. (( Warning, Kekkei Genkai will be very limited within NinRp, and if you choose to create one, it will be deliberated and scrutinised greatly.)) Clan Abilities: *Jutsu: Name, Rank, What it does, At what cost. write if these Jutsu are limited to only your clan *Jutsu: Name, Rank, What it does, At what cost. write if these Jutsu are limited to only your clan Clan Achievements *List go over the top, if you were truely famous why didn't we hear about you in the manga. Recent Clan History *Write about a recent event witin the last 30 years which has occoured within your clan or involving your clan. One paragraph at least. Family Tree ((Here you will provide an accurate Family Tree, which will list all living members at the year of 203AN. Which means that if you die - you cannot simply change the clan tree and add yourself into the family again.)) Extra's Requied Category:Clan Page